User talk:Arvan Swordwielder
Hello! Hi, welcome to my talk page. Feel free to post here, I just ask you to remain civil. ● Archives: ---- *''Archive 1'' *''Archive 2'' *''Archive 3'' ---- Prince Caspian edits Hi Arvan. Sorry, that was me who made those edits to the Prince Caspian film page; I didn't realise I wasn't logged in! Sorry for the confusion! lol (LightSpirit06 20:51, June 22, 2012 (UTC)) Sorry if i did not qrite the meaning of Narnia right. Turns out i forgot to read you guildlines before i wrote the page Magician's Nephew references Hi, why did you delete the articles of some of the first things mentioned in The Magician's Nephew: Sherlock Holmes, The Bastables, Baker Street and Lewisham Road? These are included in canon (the articles were fully referenced as such), and perhaps the first thing that readers will come across and want to know more about: as such I feel that this wiki should provide at least a pointer for where to find more information. Though the articles as they stood they had little more than what was mentioned about them in the book, I was planning on adding to them when I had the chance, and they served as placeholders for others to expand on them. --xensyriaT 23:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) * I'm afraid I'm responsible for that. I recommended deleting them because they have nothing to do with the Narnia canon. The names and such are mentioned in the "The Magician's Nephew" at the start, but have nothing to do with the Narnia stories. Sherlock Holmes and everything belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, not Lewis. If people want to learn more about Baker Street...etc, then they should go to the http://sherlockholmes.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page%7C Sherlock Holmes wiki site. But this is Narnia wikia. The places are all mentioned in some pages, such as the Narnian timeline, which is more than adequate. The only more info you could add is again nothing to do with Narnia. Storyseeker1 (talk) 23:35, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::"they have nothing to do with the Narnia canon" - apart from being included in Narnian canon by Lewis himself that is. I can't see what's gained by removing them, while readers that are interested to find out how they are part of the Narnia canon will come here (and want to know what their significance in the book is, i.e. providing a background date for The Magician's Nephew). There's nowhere else that would explain that connection, as the crossover is one way. All fictional universe wikis tend to allow small articles on similarly briefly mentioned topics, with links to sites that you mention which have extensive information on the topic (without the article, they wouldn't be able to find the best sites as easily). --xensyriaT 00:41, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::P.S. I suggested the background of the wiki you mentioned to Nisheeth back in the day... what do you think of it? :D --xensyriaT 00:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) * There's nothing to gain by adding them either. There is no crossover, persay. Lewis only mentions ''Holmes...etc, as a reference to give the reader some idea of what timeframe the book is set in, which the Narnian Timeline also does. Holmes is just as much a fictional character in the Narnia stories, as he is in real life. If Lewis had ever instigated that Holmes and lot actually existed in his books, he would have received a hefty copywright fine for using another author's characters. They are all only mentioned in a brief paragraph on the first page, and never again. The info is small, un-necessary, and virtually nothing to do with Narnia, which is what this website is all about. They are mentioned on the Narnian Timeline page, as I've already said, which is sufficient enough. Adding a whole page just to say they're mentioned is un-necessary, and a waste of internet space. Storyseeker1 (talk) 01:33, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I think only C.S. Lewis can really decide what's "un-necessary" to his canon, and his fair use of these characters doesn't need to infringe copyright to be notable; the fact that he's mentioned characters at all constitutes a crossover. By your logic the Swanwhite article and all other Narnian characters that are "only mentioned in a brief paragraph" should be deleted. And by the logic of your first reply, Father Christmas and all articles dealing with things in the real world (you know, London, Colney Hatch, ''all the books, films and actors) should also be deleted. ::So, when C.S. Lewis writes that The Magician's Nephew takes place when these characters lived he brings them into his universe, that he writes this at the very start of a book brings them notability (they're not hidden in some obscure part of the series), and as such many readers will want to know more, which is the job of this wiki. It is this, and not some idea of how much of Wikia's (or the internet's) space we're taking up, or [[Wikipedia:WP:Abundance and redundancy|where the reader should know where to find this information]] (especially when the Bastables have very little written about them on the internet) that should decide if we have an article or not. ::But as this is a wiki, there should surely be a policy (ideally the result of a community discussion) that an article contravenes before an editor's work is removed. --xensyriaT 08:38, July 21, 2012 (UTC) *You talk as if we're discussing altering his books themselves, but we're not. This is a Narnia website that hosts information about all the contents of the Narnia books, but only them. Sherlock Holmes deserves a mention, which it does on the Narnian Timeline page, but nothing more. (Note: it's actually Douglas Gresham who now owns the copyright to Narnia, and thus can decide what's necessary or not) :That is completely different. Swanwhite and the others are all original characters to Lewis's books. Sherlock Holmes, however, is not, he belongs to Doyle. And London is not a character, it's a place, so anyone can write about it, but I still feel the info should be kept basic. And the films are all about Narnia, hence the reason why they and the actors who portrayed in them are mentioned. :Father Christmas is not a fictional character, per say. He's a mythical character. He wasn't written by anyone (at least not by anyone who can remember). Therefore, no one owns the copyright to him. :I actually agree with you about deleting the page about Colney Hatch. The place was mentioned in "The Magician's Nephew" book, but shouldn't have a whole page, just a mention in the trivia of the MN page. :If you want to write about the Bastables and such, then go to the Sherlock Holmes wiki site. Lewis also mentions that boys used to wear stiff Eton collars, but I'm not going to add a whole page about them. If someone wants to learn more about Holmes and such, then they should go search on the internet, same as I did, hence the Sherlock wiki site. :As for the community thing, you can start a discussion, asking people what they think. Storyseeker1 (talk) 12:26, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::It seems we have a fundamental difference of opinion on what the purpose of wikis is. My vision is for them to be places that people interested in the series can come and find out more about anything to do with a series, and hopefully lose themselves in the fictional world, stumbling upon things they didn't know before, whether it be the history of Ettinsmoor, who the first king of Narnia was, what Eton collars were, or what the story of the Bastables was (and so they would, for example, know that they are completely unrelated to Sherlock Holmes, except in setting). Of course, tangential topics wouldn't have page long articles, but anything that C.S. Lewis mentions should at least be explained in terms of its place in canon, and this will become more and more important the more times passes since he wrote the books, and things he took for granted are no longer instantly recognised by his readers. ::From what you've said, it seems you're instead concerned with copyright to the exclusion of anything that isn't owned by the companies involved. Complete anathema to me. ::But the difference of opinion was obvious from the fact you had the articles deleted, and my question to Arvan still stands: why were the articles deleted when there is no written policy that they break? I've been an interested reader for years and occasional contributor for about a year and a half, so to be told what should and shouldn't be in this wiki by an editor who has only just joined is more than a bit patronising. --xensyriaT 17:48, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I apologise, I didn't think those articles were necessary and they were marked for deletion, so I deleted them. I have restored Sherlock Holmes and The Bastables, but I think Baker Street and Lewisham Road are too obscure and unnecessary. I am not calling anyone out on this one (I am partially at fault myself), but in the future, if an article is deemed delete-worthy, please simply post the template at the top of the page and explain why you think the page should be removed on its talk page. Except in cases of obvious non-canon/nonsense/inappropriate content, the article will remain for a period of time so others can contribute their opinions. Unfortunately, one of the reasons this doesn't work out so well is the lack of active users in this wiki's community. ::::That's very good of you, thanks, and I'll try to make more regular edits when I can. --xensyriaT 22:51, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks! Wiki Narnia in French hello, this and I Del934 a new party that makes your team Wiki Narnians and I ask a question, is that there are several chronicle of narnia the wiki in different language? PS: I do not know very good English and I speak French very well and I also voulia sdire than me and a friend we have created a Wiki Narnia in French and I would like you to visit a little here and the wiki the links Wiki Narnia in French :Yes, there are other Narnia Wikis in different languages. It's great that you've started one in French! :Hi, :Yes ,did you see our wiki ? and can also you putWiki Narnia in French in the category in wiki narniain the various languages ? Del934 (discussion) 19:06, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::What category do you mean? Could you post a link? The "languages" section on the main page is not working, the German link is the only one that works. ~Arvan :::He might mean Interlanguage links, which can connect the two wikis to allow links between articles on the same topic in different languages. All that needs to be done is to click the interwiki request button here and add * to the new section. Sorry if you already knew this! --xensyriaT 22:46, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Just what I was looking for! Thank you! I've made the request. Then do you accept? Del934 11:27, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Warning Just to give you a warning; it looks like someone's making pranks on the website. The description on The Horse and His Boy was altered, making the book sound like some kind of beastiality porn. I've undone the damage, but better keep an eye on the site's latest changes. Storyseeker1 (talk) 09:57, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up and for correcting the damage! I've given the vandal's IP address a temporary block. Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :I personally don't see any necessity for this; there are very few videos and I don't want to clutter up the wiki any more. Still, I won't just make an executive decision right away. Let me ask the community, and I'll have them voice their opinion here. ::I agree. I think there's more than enough stuff there at the moment, and if I wanna see a video, I usually just go to youtube. Storyseeker1 (talk) 00:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree; it seems unnecessary. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 02:01, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Btw, what's with the pink background? When I came back on, I first thought I'd gone onto the Barbie wiki by mistake. Storyseeker1 (talk) 11:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha fixed it. Don't know what happened there... ~Arvan Just something I thought you should know about, though you probably might not be able to do anything about it. I've noticed that sometimes when I edit a page, a small group of words like, "she enchanted and enslaved him" all move together after I finish the edit, making it "sheenchantedandenslavedhim", even though I didn't do anything. At first I thought it was just a flook, but it's happened a couple of times now on various pages that I edited. Just thought I'd tell you. Storyseeker1 (talk) 02:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC) How many people are signed up with Narnia Wiki? ~ AVanEss :I don't actually know. There's no way to know, because people come and go in regards to inactivity. Wikia's Fantasy Fellowship Hey! Wikia is hosting a "Fantasy Fellowship" to commemorate The Hobbit and Hobbit Day! Check out this blog on how your community can get involved! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 23:57, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Your greeting Thanks for the greeting. It's always good to know whom I can ask when I have questions. And thanks for the link to the rules. I don't want to do something wrong. Until later! Harry granger (talk) 18:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism As you will probably have already noticed from the Wiki Activity Page, I reverted a profane edit to Father Christmas by 197.251.168.55. Just thought I'd let you know. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 00:28, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, those kind of things are becoming more common. I've had to undo profane edits of various pages at least several times. People just have a weird sense of humour, and no regard to others. Storyseeker1 (talk) 10:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :A couple years ago, there was a literal war between admins and vandals, who were very skilled at making their destruction difficult to repair... it was awful. The best thing to do is quickly fix the damage and block the vandal immediately. :I'm thinking of promoting the two of you to "Rollback" status, considering your frequency around here, and the fact that I trust your judgement. It such power should only be used for obvious vandalism. You can learn more about this and reverting vandalism at this page: Help:Reverting. Let me know if you're up for it! 00:42, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm doing that already actually. Since there aren't a great deal of updates, I just check out the latest ones, and whenever one is vandalism, I just simply undo the damage. I think the biggest major vandalism I ever saw was one on The Horse and His Boy page, where someone rewrote parts of it, basically making it sound like some form of beastaility porn. Storyseeker1 (talk) 02:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :With rollback rights you can do it quickly; for instance, if someone makes a couple dozen edits, all of them bad, you simply hit "rollback" and the page is reverted to the last user's edit, instantly. I use it a lot (though you don't know because it hides all evidence of the vandalism); it's extremely useful. ~Arvan 04:14, October 3, 2012 (UTC) How often are there vandal edits then, if they don't show up? Either way, sure, anything to help. Storyseeker1 (talk) 04:27, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :On a good week there's no vandalism, but there's usually a couple. Sometimes there's a lot; it varies greatly. The idea is to get rid of it quick. I'll let you know once I've promoted you. ~Arvan 04:27, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Do you do just as I am currently doing, check out the latest activity, and if there's any vandalism, fix it? Storyseeker1 (talk) 11:05, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, at least once a day, usually more. But sometimes I'm gone or too busy. ~Arvan Quick question: is there any difference between rollback and undo when there is only one vandalizing edit? Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 00:12, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think so. ::When I perhaps may say something. O. k., I am relative new here but I am rollback in the english Harry Potter Wiki. In their policy it is stated that rollback is harsher than undoing. They say it is better to "assume good faith" first and only correct the mistake and perhaps tell the editor on their user talk page why you have done so. When there is no question that it is definitive vandalism than rollback of course. You can't give a reason in the summary when you rollback - you can do this only when you undo. But sometimes we had porn pictures or sexual writing - sometimes with rude words - in the Harry Potter Wiki. That's definitive a case for rollback. Harry granger (talk) 18:34, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Harry Granger's pretty much got it. Rollback is still different from undo even if you're only doing it to one edit. It completely removes all evidence of the previous edit (it doesn't appear in the history or anything), and no one sees that you did it. Thus, it should only be used in cases of clear vandalism, as Harry said. ~Arvan Spoiler Warnings Hullo Arvan, I have been thinking of some ways to remodel the site and one thing that I think would help make it look nicer to to get rid of all of these: And just use one on the main page to let visitors know that it will contain the spoilers. Which is kind of obvious. ~ That seems reasonable to me; if we wanted to be consistent, we would need to have the warning on every page, and that seems kind of insane. Also, it seems like spoilers should be expected in an encyclopedia about Narnian plot. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 00:07, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :If that's what you want to do, then I see no reason why not! Save for the fact that it's a huge project... ;) ~Arvan ::Gives me something to do... =) ~Ed :::Ha, well, if that's what you want! ~Arvan Chat What say you on organising a time in which we invite community members to chat together with the new chat option? EdmundtheJust (talk) 00:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC)